Una gran familia
by WindyCloud
Summary: Los años pasan rápido, y no es una excepción para los semidioses. One shot de unos años luego de la guerra contra Gea. #Tratie. #Bigan #Jasper #Connie.


_Bueeeno. Luego de bastante tiempo, pude escribir otro One-Shot de Travis y Katie, con la participación de los demás semidioses. Espero tener tiempo para continuar con La chica chocolate y hacerlo un fanfic. _

_En fin, espero que les guste C:_

* * *

**Una gran familia.**

-¡Mami, mami despierta!- Gritó el pequeño niño saltando sobre Katie Gardner, mientras esta lograba despertarse sobresaltada-

-¡Zack, estoy despierta, deja de aplastarme!- Rio la mujer. Se levantó un poco hasta recostar su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y sentarse, con el inquieto niño de pelo color miel y ojos marrones en frente.

-Mamá, feliz cumpleaños- Sonrió Zack dando un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Katie ante esto soltó una risa y lo abrazó.

-Gracias hijo. ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó ella.

Zack saltó de la cama y bajo hacia el suelo de la enorme habitación azul. Aun con su piyama de Superman, regalo de su tía Annie, y su cabello rizado totalmente despeinado, la sonrisa traviesa y característica de su padre lo acompañaba en cada momento. El niño de 8 años tomó la mano de su madre y la arrastró fuera de la cama. Katie trastabilló un poco pero logró, a pesar del sueño que tenía por no haber pegado ojo en casi toda la noche, establecerse en el suelo y colocarse su bata.

-Ellos están preparando tu sorpresa abajo, mami- Respondió Zack.

Bajó junto al pequeño las escaleras, y con un bostezo, percibió el olor de masa quemándose, junto al ruido de unas risas él lo que parecía ser la cocina de su casa. Asustada, corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pantuflas hacia la cocina, para encontrarse con una imagen que le quitaría el aliento.

-¡Ahora Olivia!- Gritó Zack.

Una pequeña niña de solo 4 años apareció atrás del desayunador vestida como una gran zanahoria naranja, mientras levantaba sus bracitos en dirección a su madre. Katie conmovida ahogó un grito y la levantó suavemente. Olivia, ya arriba, le dio un sonoro beso.

-Mami, feliz cumpleaños- Susurró la pequeña de ojos verdes.

-Gracias pequeña… zanahoria.- Rio Katie.

La mujer buscó con la mirada al causante de tal sorpresa, encontrando a Travis Stoll, con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa torcida que permanecían a través de los años, tratando de ocultar las quemaduras de un hotcake con salsa de frutilla disimuladamente.

Katie lo miró detenidamente, mientras recordaba el paso de sus vidas y como, de ser unos adolescentes que se conocieron a base de bromas y peleas en un campamento, habían logrado llegar a esto. Incluso a pesar de las contrariedades que traía ser un semidiós, finalmente habían logrado establecerse en Long Island, cerca de todos sus amigos.

La semidiosa se acercó a Travis, dejando a su pequeña Olivia en el suelo, para luego quitarle a él la salsa de frutilla. La dejó sobre la mesada y lo tomó en un abrazo, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Travis tiro los hotcakes en la mesada bruscamente para responder el abrazo de su esposa y pegar su boca en el cuello de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.- Susurró.

Katie levantó su cabeza y lo besó suavemente por unos segundos. Con una sonrisa a medias, acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano y lo miró profundamente.

-Te amo. Esto no era necesario.- Dijo la mujer, ante la mirada de Travis.

-Claro que sí. Un día en el que no hagas nada no va a matarte, Kat. – Travis rodó los ojos-

-Créeme que estoy muy cansada para hacer algo.- Suspiró Katie.-

Travis dio una sonrisa socarrona y abrazó la cintura de su esposa, pegándola a él. – Lo entiendo. Mi regalo fue el mejor de todos. –

-Lo fue. Ahora bájate de tu nube, Stoll.-

Travis la llevo contra la mesada, para luego arrinconarla con sus brazos.

-¿Lo repetimos?- Sugirió el semidiós, con una mirada ladina, propia de el.

Katie solo se limitó a sonreír y acercar su rostro hacia el suyo, para luego susurrar:

-Un día en que no lo hagas no va a matarte, Trav.-

El joven vio cómo su esposa le devolvía sus propias palabras y repentinamente, la besó con fuerza, por lo que Katie se vio obligada, y muy a gusto, de entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello de él y abrazar con sus piernas su cintura. Estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se percataron que dos pares de ojos los observaban entre risas.

-¿Ya lo ves preciosa? Travis es el más promiscuo de los dos.- Rio Connor Stoll, de la mano de su esposa, Annie Carter.

-Podría sacar una foto de esto y mostrársela a la Katie Gardner de 17 años- Contestó Annie.-

La pareja se separó abruptamente al escuchar sus voces y se dieron vuelta para enfrentarlos, totalmente sonrojados y sin aliento. Travis miró con furia a su cuñada y hermano y Katie solo se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana, agradeciendo que sus hijos no la vieran en este estado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Travis, clavando la mirada a su hermano. Katie le dio una mirada reprobatoria y le pegó en el hombro- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Se amable. – Sonrió su esposa y corrió hacia Annie, dándole un abrazo- ¿Cómo estás Ann?-

-Muy bien. – La hija de Atenea le entregó una bolsa a Katie- Feliz cumpleaños Kat. –

Katie la recibió con una sonrisa y dio la vuelta para encontrar a Travis y Connor enfrascados en una conversación de trabajo, como si hace unos minutos no hubieran estado peleando. Annie rodó los ojos y solo musitó "Stolls". La hija de Deméter sonrió y asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá está salpicándome!- Gritó Zack desde la piscina de la casa. Travis Stoll tomo la pelota de goma y se la tiró al niño.

-Hijo, cállate. Los verdaderos hombres se defienden y no llaman a sus mamis- Dijo Travis mientras nadaba hacia la orilla.

Katie rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia Annie y Connor, que preparaban en la barbacoa el almuerzo de cumpleaños. Rio al ver que Connor tenía problemas para prenderla y a Annie quitándole la leña y prendiendo fuego en dos segundos.

A su lado, el pequeño Sam, hijo de la ateniense, y su hija Olivia, ya sin su disfraz de zanahoria, jugaban a armar un rompecabezas, el cual Sam había armado la mitad en solo tres minutos. Katie se sorprendió al ver esto, ya que tenía la misma edad que Olivia. Le hizo señas a Annie para que viniera y cuando llegó a la reposera donde yacía Katie con su traje de baño, le preguntó.

-¿Ya se ha manifestado en Sam? He visto que armó la mitad en 3 minutos, es uno de 300 piezas Ann.-

-Si, al parecer Sam ya presenta algunos rasgos de Atenea. Connor y yo estamos preocupados, aunque aún no se ha presentado ningún monstruo.- Susurró Annie sentándose junto a su amiga.- ¿Zack y Olivia ya lo tienen?

-No, gracias a los dioses. Rezo todos los días a mi madre para que esto no ocurra. – Katie bajó la mirada.- Son muy pequeños…

-Lo sé Kat.- Respondió Annie, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro- Pero tarde o temprano va a pasar. Y tendremos que llevarlos al campamento Half-Blood ahora que Percy está a cargo.- Annie sonrió a medias.-

-Es verdad.- Admitió Katie recordando el viejo campamento y a todos sus amigos.- ¿Bianca dijo que vendría? La última vez que la vi fue hace dos días por un mensaje Iris.-

-Si, ella, Logan, Jason y Piper vendrán también. – Se alegró la hija de Atenea- No la he visto desde que fue a Nueva Roma a visitar a Piper. Jason está muy comprometido con la Legión y también el chico pez.-

-Es bueno que vengan. Debo preguntarle algo a Bianca- Recordó Katie.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá sigue molestándome!- Gritó nuevamente su hijo Zack, a lo que la hija de Deméter se levantó y caminó hacia el borde de la piscina, clavando su mirada en los ojos asustados de Travis.

-¿Puedes comportarte como un adulto y dejar a tu hijo jugar en paz?- Preguntó, con un rictus en su boca.

Travis la miró divertido y entrecerró las cejas, acercándose lentamente hacia el borde, donde permanecía su esposa con los brazos cruzados y esperando una respuesta. Katie notó su plan rápidamente.

-Travis… ni se te ocurra.- Advirtió Katie.

En un veloz movimiento, el hijo de Hermes tomó su pierna y la arrastró junto a él hacia el agua. Katie lanzó un grito y cayó, salpicando agua hacia Annie, Connor y su hija Olivia. Con brazadas enormes, trató de mantenerse a flote mientras Travis reía en un costado de la piscina.

-¡Voy a matarte Stoll!- Gritó Katie cuando logró llegar a la orilla.- Puedes olvidarte de mi esta noche.- Dijo enojada, mientras se secaba con una toalla.

-Oye Kat no es para tanto…- Travis se acercó a ella con un puchero en su boca.

Katie guardó su contestación al escuchar el timbre de su casa. Con una toalla envuelta y una última mirada de enojo a su esposo, corrió hacia la puerta, para encontrarse con sus dos amigas semidiosas, Piper McLean y Bianca Di Angelo junto a sus respectivas parejas, Jason Grace y el romano Logan Rockefeller. Atrás de ellos, una pequeña de grandes ojos grises y rubio cabello sonrió alegremente y corrió hacia ella. Katie la alzó en brazos y dio un beso en la mejilla de la niña.

-¡Katie, feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo Fiorella, la pequeña Grace McLean.

-¡Gracias Fi!- La devolvió al suelo y luego se agachó hasta quedar hasta su altura- Zack está en la piscina, te estaba esperando.-

La pequeña niña corrió hacia el patio y Katie prosiguió a abrazar a cada uno de sus invitados, mojándolos un poco.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- Pregunto la hija de Deméter.

-Ni te imaginas. Tres gorgonas a 40 kilómetros de Nueva Roma, y luego una dracanae cuando nos faltaban 100 kilómetros para llegar aquí- Suspiró Logan.-

-Hijos de los tres grandes, ya sabes- Confirmó Piper.

-Pero… Pensé que el olor se había desvanecido un poco como pasó con el resto de nosotros.- Dijo Katie confundida.-

-El problema fue Fiorella. Se ha manifestado hace unos meses. Ya ha estado entrenando en la Legión.- Dijo Jason bajando la mirada. Piper pasó su brazo por su cintura y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ha sido un viaje difícil. Pasen, Annie y Connor están tratando de hacer el almuerzo.- Katie les hizo un gesto y rio al ver la mueca de Logan y Jason al saber quién prepararía la comida. Bianca y Piper caminaron detrás de ellos, riendo también.

-Bianca. Necesito hablar contigo.- La semidiosa detuvo a la hija de Hades y la llevó hacia la cocina mientras los demás abandonaban la sala.

-¿Qué sucede Katie?- Preguntó confundida Bianca.

-Hace dos días te noté extraña en el mensaje Iris. ¿Estás bien?-

-Mejor que nunca Kat. – Bianca sonrió con brillo en sus ojos y repentinamente llevó una mano a su vientre.- Mejor que nunca.

-Katie abrió su boca sorprendida y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga Bianca.- No puedo creerlo. Felicitaciones.- la soltó y con una risa preguntó- ¿Él ya lo sabe?-

- Esta noche lo hará Kat. Ahora vamos, necesito ver a mi rubia favorita.- Bianca sonrió alegremente y juntas dejaron la cocina para buscar a los demás.

* * *

-Bien, luego de mucho esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, hemos logrado crear las hamburguesas más deliciosas que compiten con la misma ambrosía y también…-

-Connor. Solo dale la comida a los niños y siéntate. – Ordenó Annie.

Connor la miró un momento y dejó las hamburguesas en la mesa. Todos soltaron una risa y con miedo, comenzaron a tomar una hamburguesa. Todos quedaron expectantes a ver quién era el primero que se la llevaba a la boca. Zack se encogió de hombros y junto al pequeño Sam, mordieron un bocado. Los demás los miraron esperando su aprobación.

-Están muy ricas papi.- Dijo Sam con la boca llena.

-Es verdad tío Connor. Son como las de McDonalds.- Coincidió Zack con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto, los demás mordieron sus hamburguesas y rápidamente se la terminaron, confiaban plenamente en el criterio de los niños. Travis, al terminar con la suya, se paró y levantó un vaso.

-Propongo un brindis por el cumpleaños de Katie. Amor, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Gracias a ti por formar parte de esta gran familia. –

Katie se sonrojó y vio como sus hijos, su esposo y todos sus amigos levantaban sus copas y le sonreían. Luego, se quedó observando como todos reían en el almuerzo y recordaban viejos sucesos del campamento. Travis la abrazó por detrás y ella recostó la cabeza en su cuello.

Los amaba. A cada uno de ellos. Porque eran una gran familia. Su gran familia.


End file.
